Duu ? Hmm ? Ich liebe dich
by lullaby of rain
Summary: OS Lily/James


Also, dass ist das erwachen nach Lily´s und James Hochzeitsnacht...  
Ich wollte so was in der Art schon öfter schreiben, habs aber bis jetzt nie umgesetzt...

Ich kann immer besser schreiben, wenn ich nebenbei Musik höre, ist das bei euch auch so ? Tja ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich euch das erzähle, warscheinlich WEIL ich gerade Musik höre.  
Tears in Heaven von Eric Clapton.

Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihrs ja auch dazu aufdrehen...

Also dann...

Warme, golden glitzernde Sonnenstralen fielen auf ihr Gesicht und ließen das kräftige dunkelrote Haar der jungen Frau in Bronze erstrahlen.  
Sie verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht, welches mit einigen Sommersprossen geziert war, und wandte es der Sonne ab.  
Die Frau blinzelte, und schlug ihre mandelförmigen Augen auf.  
Sie waren von solch einem strahlenden Grün, dass es beinahe unnatürlich wirkte.  
Sie glichen zwei Smaragden, welche mit einer Sorgfalt und Hochachtung geschliffen und poliert worden waren, als seien sie für die Schönheit, das Glück und die Treue gleichzeitig angefertigt worden.  
Umrahmt von einer Reihe dichter, langer, dunkelroter Wimpern, verschmolzen sie eins zu eins mit dem schmalen Gesicht, den sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen, der gut poportionierten Stupsnase, dem lächelnden Mund mit den vollen, rosenfärbigen Lippen und dem kräftigen, langen, glänzenden, dunkelroten Haar, welches ihr Gesicht sanft umschmeichelte.

Sie räkelte sich und durch die dünne Bettdecke konnte man ihren schlanken Körper erkennen. Sie blinzelte abermals verschlafen.  
Suchend blickte sie sich um.  
Das Doppelbett war auf ihrer benachbarten Seite verlassen. Die Bettdecke lag unordentlich und zur Hälfte auf dem Boden.  
Die Frau streckte ihre zierliche Hand aus. Das Leintuch war schon kalt.  
Wie lange er nun wohl schon weg war?

In dem Moment hörte die junge Frau ein leises Knarren und sie fuhr erschrocken herum.  
Ihre Miene wechselte jedoch zugleich zu einem sanften, liebevollen Ausdruck, als sie erblickte, wer soeben eingetreten war.

"Guten Morgen, Mrs Potter.", sprach der junge Mann in der Tür liebevoll, mit seiner warmen, tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme.  
In seinem Gegenüber breitete sich sofort ein behagliches Gefühl aus.  
Dort stand er, er, der seit gestern vollständig zu ihr gehörte, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, mit seinem verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haar, den herzerwärmenden, treuen, haselnussbraunen Augen, welche von einer runden Brille umrahmt waren, und musterte sie mit diesem schiefen Grinsen, welches sie so sehr an ihm liebte.

James blickte seine frischverheiratete Frau liebevoll an, welche ihm das Herz gestohlen hatte.  
Er stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf die kleine Anrichte neben ihm und kam auf seinen wahr gewordenen Traum zu.  
Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und sah ihr tief in ihre wunderschönen Augen.  
Das goldene Sonnenlicht, welches das Zimmer flutete ließ Lily, so fand James, aussehen wie ein Engel, wie es sie von hinten wahrlich erstrahlen ließ.  
Er hob die Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres vollen Haares hinters Ohr.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Schönheit. Sowohl äußere als auch innere. Wie so etwas nur möglich sein konnte.  
Sie war sein größter Schatz, er hütete sie mit seinem eigenen Leben. Oh ja, er würde für sie sterben.

Er sah ihr mit einer solchen Intensität in die Augen als wolle er sie nie mehr loslassen, und sie erwiederte diesen Blick. Haselnüsse verscmolzen mit Smaragden.  
Ihre Gesichter näherten sich.  
James überwand die letzten Millimeter und legte seine schmalen, weichen Lippen sanft auf ihre vollen, lieblich geschwungenen.

Lily schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Tausende von Schmetterlingen starteten in ihrem Bauch, flatterten weiter in ihre Arme, Beine, Brust und Kopf. Das Kribbeln machte sie fast verrückt. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum.

Diese Frau brachte James wahrlich um den Verstand.  
Immer wenn sie sich küssten, ja wenn er sie auch nur ansah, setzte sein Denken aus.  
Er öffnete sanft seine Lippen und Lily tat es ihm gleich.

Sanft fuhr er mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und bat um Einlaß, welchen sie ihm sofort gewährte.

Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, durchfuhr beide ein Stromstoß.  
Lily schlang ihre Arme um Jame´s Hals und fuhr durch sein unordentliches, und zugleich weiches Haar.

James legte seine Händen um ihre Hüften, welche nun entblößt waren, da die Decke abgestreift war.  
Er drückte sie in die Kissen und intensivierte den Kuss.  
Ihre Zungen verfielen in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel.

Nach einer Weile mussten sie sich aus Luftmangel lösen.  
Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander.

Was sie gestern Nacht so alles miteinander gemacht hatten, und wie oft...

Lily sah James an. " Duu?"  
"Hmm?" fragend blickte er auf.  
"Ich liebe dich."

James strahlte sie an.  
"Ich dich auch, Lily. Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück !"

Plötzlich fing sie zu lachen an.  
Fand sie es etwa lustig, dass er sie liebte. Sah sie es nur als Spaß?

"Oh James. In der Muggelwelt gibt es ein Buch, in dem genau das vorkommt. Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück.  
Als Kind hab ich es immer sehr gern gehabt. Es heißt: Weißt du eigentlich, wie lieb ich dich hab? Ein Kinderbuch. Es geht um zwei Hasen, die ausdrücken wollen, wie lieb sie den anderen doch haben. Oh, James, du bist so süß !"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich auf ihn und sie fingen an, sich wild zu küssen.  
Nach einer Weile küsste James Lily´s Hals, die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr, wobei sie ein Schauer durchfuhr.  
Er wanderte immer tiefer, übersähte Dekoltee und Brust mit seinen Küssen.  
Immer tiefer, und er nahm das leise Stöhnen seitens Lily lächelnd auf.  
Sie liebte es, wenn er sie verwöhnte.

Sie selbst konnte einem aber auch ganz schön den Kopf umdrehn...

Als er beim Bauchnabel angekommen war, stoppte James und richtete sich auf.

"Wir dürfen das Frühsück doch nicht kalt werden lassen, Mrs Potter. Nana, sonst immer so ordentlich..."

Dafür handelte er sich einen zarten Kuss ein. Er erhob sich umständlich um das Tablett für seinen Engel zu holen, und wurde dabei von Lily´s Blicken, welche vor Liebe trieften, begleitet.

Oh ja, sie liebte ihn.  
Oh ja, er iebte sie.

Lily & James forever ! Ohoooo !

Hat´s euch gefallen ?

büüüttee Reviews ! *mit smaragdgrünen augen anblick*

glg

eure

Vicky

bis bald

*gins*


End file.
